


The Vacation (Drw_13)

by Drw_13



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Australia, F/M, Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drw_13/pseuds/Drw_13
Summary: A boy having a trouble about love while he was on a Vacation





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work of fiction! I already posted this story on WATTPAD. So its not a copy of that work! For requests please feel free to comment! Thank you

Introduction: Teacher in Africa

  
Drew's POV

  
Crazy little kids, after 2 and a half hours of Hilarious talk with those crazy little black kids, I felt that every single kid in the world is valuable, nothing could ever replace them, Even Money, Jewelry or anything, they're still special. When i talked to this boy, he told me that he felt that everyone's trying refuse their Race, i know what they felt, though i am an Australian, this feels like someone's trying to forget you, but... . . .(can't Tell you this Now, maybe at The End of this Chapter :D :P ;) <3 ) ok, so i told him not everyone, coz I'm still here for them, I even told him to remember that 'BLACK LIVES MATTER' then i saw a tear stream down to his face, can see his eyes went TEARY but he tried not to, then he hugged me like how my parents use to hug me when i was 11.  
  
  
  
 Later that Night, We cooked popcorns and ate snacks while watching Civil War (Captain America), the girls went wild when they saw Rogers and Carter, and I was like "Evans and Johansson are way more Better" but they did enjoy the movie, heard one comparing Civil to BVS:DJ, we watched the movie at 7:30 PM and it kinda ended at 9:30 to 10:00 PM, Pretty late, huh? But that wasn't the latest time we go to sleep, once we slept at 3:45 AM.  
  
  
  
 This morning my friend have to leave immediately due to Personal Prob, Lauren Danielle is her name BTW. We're friends since i was 15 and she was 13. She used to live at Australia before but she and her parents moved out after 5 years, and we met each others again before this Trip happen funny right?!.  
  
  
  
 She's beautiful, crazy, funny, furious and everything, Like basically, every girl's unique Quality. Like Gwen Stacy!! And Lauren Jaregui style with the Camilla Cabello height and voice.  Speaking of Gwen Stacy I always loved Emma Stone AKA Gwen Stacy.  
  
  
  
 Pretty Great, Huh? She went back to Brooklyn an hour before I wake and she leaved a message on my front door, Saying "Hi Drew, Danielle here! I need to go back to Brooklyn this morning ASAP, Barry needs me, You know Boyfriend,  hehehe. Thank you Drew and sorry also. Lauren Danielle."  Awwww Sweet!!! How I wish that Danielle was my Girlfriend.  
  
  
  
 I already spent the whole 75 days here at Africa, there's only 5 days left before I fly back to Brooklyn, I have been assigned at Africa to Teach kids even though I'm not a teacher, I'm a Designer, Graphic and Web Designer. I already designed 500+ Posters, Banners and Flyers for 13 companies, Pretty tough job.  
  
  
  
 BTW my name is Drew I'm 26 yrs old, Single, Currently living at Brooklyn, and I love taking care of Kids. I volunteered at the Project BLM, more like LBM hahahahha!!! BLM means Black Lives Matter, I love Blacks' they're great, funny, cute and awesome!!!  After this Project, I'll go back to Australia for a Vacation the after I'll go back to Brooklyn.  
  
  
  
 Still have 5 days not to see Gray, you'll know a lot about Gray later, and you'll fall in love but try not to, Coz I hate Gray so much, like SO MUUUCH. Used to be my BFF but since he hurt Caitlyn and he sort like.. Just... You'll hate him. So let us not focus on Gray's Trait first.  But BTW Gray is an Australian Airlines Pilot... that's all.


End file.
